Promis me?
by NERC
Summary: Scopious growing up as the grandson and son of death eaters


**AN: written for The quidditch league competition, promt: grandparents**

* * *

**Scorpious's age: Six**

**Point of View: Draco**

"Daddy," My son asks.

I sigh, "Yes Scorpious?" I ask.

"Why don't we ever see your mommy and daddy?"

I stare at my son for a minute.

"What brought this up?"

I question the six year old.

"We visit mommies parents all the time," he says

"but not yours why?" I'm silent, what am I supposed to say to my son. I can tell him the truth, not yet at least.

"They don't like visitors." I tell him. He looks confused. Not even family?"

I shake my head.

"But daddy, family is important."

I think of my father's pride, it remains a distant harsher times. And my mother's detached emotions and at one point she might have cared about me but I never really felt like it. Family to them I believe is an almost unknown concept.

"Yes," I finally say "It is but they just don't enjoy visiting."

He looks confused again but nods and goes back to his room.

**Scorpious's age: Eleven**

**Point of view: Draco**

"Dad," Asks Scorpious.

"Yes?" I ask tierdly.

He hesitates.

"I can come back later." He says.

"No, no, it's fine, come in."

He slips in and closes the door behind him

"Am I ever going to meet your parents?" He questions.

I should tell him he's going to Hogwarts in just over a month, he should know.

"Sit down" I reply gesturing to the chair across from me.

Once she is in the chair I take a deep breath.

"I sincerely hope you never meet my parents." I said

"Why? He looks sad.

"Well," I say. "My father is in Azkaban," He looks up from his lap, startled. "And I haven't heard from my mother went over 17 years."

"What did he do?"

"My father"? I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." He helped a dark lord almost take over the world."

He's quiet for a moment.

"Did you help this wizard?" He asks.

"At one point," I admit. "People will resent to you," I say "When you go to Hogwarts people will judge you for being my son, ignore them."

I wait for his reply.

"Okay." He says.

I'm surprised at how well he accepted it.

"There's more" I say not wanting to lie to him.

"But I'll tell you when you're older."

**Scorpious's age: Fifteen**

**Point of view: Draco**

I hum in agreement to something Potter said.

"You're not listening to me are you?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Wondering if I should get the profit to tell me what's going on."

He smiles.

"Looks like Scorpious decided for you."

I turn and look out his office window. Sure enough Scorpious's owl is flying towards us with the daily profit. When I detatch it I notice a note had been sent as well; 'Read Me' was written on the front of the envelope. I open the envelope and read the letter from my son.

Dad,

You should have told me this by now

Scorp.

PS: am I old enough yet.

I look at the paper and gasp. Harry looks up.

"What? He asks.

I can't talk. I simply hand him the paper trying to process the thought that my father had died and Azkaban and his entire history of crime was printed.

**Scorpious's age: Fifteen**

**Point of view: Scorpious**

As a on my bed, staying at the ceiling. I'm excused from classes today -thank Merlin- so I needn't worry about those. My parents showed up yesterday. Three hours after I had sent my dad that letter. They told me everything. The war, their time at Hogwarts, their roles in the war, my family, Voldemort. And now I know why they hadn't wanted to tell me.

**Scorpious's age: Seventeen**

**Point of view: Scorpious**

I sigh. As I watch Rose greet her grandparents and, like every time, push down the jealousy. Hugo walks up to me.

"Hey Scorp?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"You're my friend," He says lightly

"But if you hurt my sister I'll kill you."

I look up startled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I say seriously.

"Good!" He smiles and slaps my back before walking back over to his family.

I stare at Rose absent mindedly and I'm so lost in thought that I don't even notice when she moved until she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," she said

"Hi." I said, pulling hair into my arms.

When our mothers told us we had to go we did so reluctantly.

**Scorpious's age: Twenty**

**Point of view: Draco**

I smiled as my son takes his place at the front of the church. Beside me Astoria is trying not to cry. I glance across the aisle looking for Weasley. Though Harry and I have forged a 'friendship' Wes-no Ron, and I still have some issues. Though we do our best to resolve them. Our children are getting married after all. The music stars playing and one Rose walks out accompanied by Ron (duh of course that's where he was, I feel really stupid) I was pretty sure that Scopious was going to faint, thankfully he didn't, and a short while later there is a new Lady Malfoy.

**Scorpious's age: Twenty-three**

**Point of view: Scorpious**

"He dad," I said.

He looks up from his paper.

"Hello" He said. "How was Kristina?" He asks, referring to my and Rose's one week old daughter.

"Fine." I say. I'm silent for a moment.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something"

He looks over me

"What?" He questions.

"Make sure Kristina knows his grandparents."

**Scorpious's age: twenty-three**

**Point of view: Draco**

I was startled for a minute. And then I realize how deeply affected Scorp was by not having grandparents, especially after Astoria parents had passed away when he was seven.

"Of course." I say "That, I can definitely promise."

He smiled. "Thanks Dad." He says.

"No problem." I said.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
